Research suggests that electrical stimulation of baroreceptors on the carotid sinus can be used to treat hypertension. The baroreceptors on the carotid sinus can be electrically stimulated temporarily or permanently by placing electrodes on or near the carotid sinus, within which the baroreceptors are distributed. To locate optimal electrode placement positions for this stimulation, one way to identify the treatment location is to perform electrical mapping of the carotid sinus. Hence, there is a need to develop improved tools and techniques for facilitating the mapping of the baroreceptors located within the carotid sinus for delivery of chronic electrical therapy.